


Erratum

by scorpcollector96 (alwaysthedeepestblue)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysthedeepestblue/pseuds/scorpcollector96
Summary: The truth, among other things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea anymore.

 

He glances around, and lowers his voice, leaning towards her. "I'm tired of pretending that I'm all right." His gaze wanders towards his feet, but he senses her shifting in her seat. There is a pause: she always wondered when he'd finally admit this, but decides to play the ignorant.

"Aren't you?"

"No," he scoffs. "Never." Their eyes lock. He makes sure that she knows he really is looking at her, just her, and no one else. "Not when I look at you and feel this way." Her cheeks darken, and she glances away in... Shyness? Embarrassment? The turmoil of emotions and wretched thoughts swirl inside his mind, as he watches her struggle to respond.

With all the courage she can muster, she raises her eyes and levels with him. "Tell me about it," she says, with an unexpected gentleness. It's isn't a request though; it's a command. When he doesn't answer immediately, she bites her lip in consternation. He opens his mouth, but his breath catches.

"Maybe—" He cuts himself off in hesitation, and takes another look at her. Ever since when did she have this effect on him? He's been doing everything to prevent this moment, to prevent every single encounter they've ever had, but now...

He reaches out and takes her hands in his, acutely aware of how both of them are trembling, but not because of the cold. "Maybe," he repeats, certain now, that this is what he wants. "I can show you instead." 


End file.
